Cordas Partidas
by Srta. Mily
Summary: Você imagina como foi pra mim, Sírius? Imagina? Não, você não imagina! Porque você nunca amou alguém que você não pudesse ter! Por que você nunca amou, Sírius! 'Song com a tradução da música Broken Strings, James Morrison e Nelly Furtado'. 23


**Cordas Partidas**

1ª Parte

________________________________________________________________

Remus fechou a porta, sem força, sem raiva, sem calma… Apenas… Indiferente. Tentando ignorar a dor que seu coração gritava pra ele curar. Tentando ignorar a queimação no fundo dos olhos e o bolo na garganta que parecia cada vez maior, desde aquele momento em que ele deixou a sala comunal sob olhares indagadores de seus amigos.

Sentou-se no canto mais afastado da sala e abraçou os joelhos.

- Besteira… - ele repetia para si mesmo. – É besteira ficar pensando nisso. É besteira se morder de ciúmes... Droga, quem disse que eu estou com ciúmes?

Remus suspirou e escondeu o rosto entre as mãos.

- Droga, quem disse que não?

A verdade era que Remus não estava apenas cansado, apenas irritado... E nem um pouco indiferente. Ele estava, sim, com um tremendo buraco no peito e uma tristeza que parecia infinita. Na verdade ele parecia já estar em desespero.

É, chegava ao ponto do desespero. Se pelo menos isso explicasse o fato de ele tentar arrancar os cabelos aos puxões...

Tentando ainda apelar para a indiferença, Remus ergueu os olhos e os passou pela sala. _Qualquer coisa_. Ele precisava de _qualquer coisa_ para distraí-lo da dor…

Encontrou. Não exatamente qualquer coisa, mas uma coisa muito valiosa pra ele. Levantou-se e foi até lá, um sorriso involuntário surgindo em seu rosto.

Um único momento de hesitação que ele usou para olhar ao redor. Era engraçado como seus pés o levavam para qualquer ponto que lembrasse _ele_! A sala de música… Onde ele sempre ficava quando precisava de um momento a sós consigo mesmo. Raríssimas pessoas sabiam da existência daquela sala em Hogwarts. E, falando francamente, não é como se ele realmente tivesse esperanças de ficar sozinho quando ia até lá… Por que _ele_ sempre vinha atrás dele…

Talvez… A sala de música fosse o lugar dos dois. O lugar que ele vinha sempre que precisava dele…

Sem enrolar mais, Remus pegou o violão e voltou ao lugar que estava sentado. Não tinha jeito, seu coração fez com que ele se lembrasse novamente... A primeira vez que sentira que algo estava diferente fora ali naquela sala... Onde os dois se escondiam para fazer um pouco de barulho. Remus arranhara uma melodia bonita no violão e acompanhara com sua voz tímida e rouca, enquanto Sírius acompanhava no teclado. Os dois se empolgaram demais e Remus conseguiu detonar não apenas seus dedos, mas suas cordas também.

Ele sentiu a primeira lágrima rolar quando se lembrou do momento em que, rindo até quase explodir, Sírius ficara tão próximo dele… inclinado com seus lábios que ele imaginava serem tão saborosos… seus dedos tentando desastrosamente concertar as cordas partidas… E foi naquele momento que o coração de Remus palpitou…

E agora, dois anos depois, ali estava ele. Sozinho.

A segunda lágrima caiu ao mesmo tempo em que ele se xingava interiormente.

- Merda, Remus… Esse não é o caminho certo, não é o caminho certo!

Desesperado para mudar seus pensamentos de rumo, Remus começou a dedilhar as cordas, buscando algo na memória…

Mas era impossível desviar seus pensamentos de Sírius. Não quando seu coração gritava por ele depois de meses quase sem se falarem direito. Depois da briga de ontem em que Remus tentou desfazer a amizade dos dois… E Sírius o olhou com aquela expressão impícita de "Alguma coisa está errada com você, Moony, e eu vou descobrir o que é."

Depois de hoje, então… Quando ele entrava no salão comunal e o via aos amassos com aquela… Garota, que ele prometeu nunca mais usar depois da conversa que eles tiveram onde Remus deixara clara sua opinião sobre essa mania de brincar com os sentimentos das pessoas.

Ele derrubara a garrafa de cerveja amanteigada que trazia consigo para agradá-lo, depois de ouvi-lo comentar sobre a repentina vontade de degustar essa bebida. Entrara pelo buraco do retrato e, simplesmente, a garrafa caíra de sua mão, atraindo olhares indesejáveis de todos quando queria passar despercebido.

O único olhar que ele retribuiu primeiramente pareceu tão assustado quanto todos os outros. Depois ganhou seriedade, e enquanto Remus saia de lá, sem uma única palavra, o olhar de Sírius já era determinado, confuso talvez um pouco, mas determinado.

Seus dedos, agora que parara para prestar atenção neles, já entravam numa melodia que traduzia seus sentimentos. Convencendo-se a lembrá-lo pelo menos mais uma vez antes de esquecê-lo, Remus interiormente ofereceu essa canção a Sírius. Com sua voz rouca e suave, acompanhou:

_Me deixe abraçar você_

_Pela última vez_

_É a última chance de sentir de novo_

_Mas você me desapontou_

_Agora eu não consigo sentir nada_

A música fez uma leve pausa onde ele respirou fundo para continuar. Ele se lembrou da briga… De quantas mentiras disse… Sobre não se combinarem, de não poderem ser amigos, como se Remus não gostasse mais de sua compania, de sua amizade… E a dor que apareceu nos olhos do amigo por um único segundo foram o suficiente para Remus pensar em voltar atrás e contar toda a verdade de vez... Mas o que seria de Sírius se ele declarasse seu amor? O que seria dos dois? Não, era melhor permanecer em silêncio. Separados. A amizade já era falsa demais para ser levada adiante.

_Quando eu te amo_

"_Isso é tão insincero",_

_Eu nem ao menos posso me convencer disso._

_Quando estou falando_

_É a voz de outra pessoa_

Ele sentiu finalmente mais lágrimas infinitas caírem de seus olhos quando ele tocou o próximo acorde.

_Oh, isso me faz chorar…_

_Eu tentei me segurar,_

_Mas isso dói demais_

_Eu tentei perdoar,_

_Mas não é o suficiente._

_Pra fazer tudo ficar bem…_

Ele fechou os olhos, alterando o ritmo da música e pensando conforme a letra soava... Não havia outra solução para os dois. Ele não podia fingir amizade. Sírius não podia fingir o amor.

_Você não pode tocar nossas cordas quebradas_

_Você não pode sentir nada_

_Que seu coração não queria sentir_

_Eu não consigo te dizer alguma coisa que não seja verdade_

_Oh, a verdade machuca_

_E a mentira mais ainda_

_Eu não consigo mais gostar disso_

_E eu te amo um pouco menos do que antes…_

Um pouco menos… Remus o amava um pouco menos do que antes. Mas ele tinha certeza que bastaria Sírius se aproximar daquele jeito que ele sempre se aproximou, tocá-lo por mais que sutilmente, como ele sempre tocava… E Remus o amaria mais. Mais do que antes. Mais do que sempre.

Menos do que no dia seguinte.

Isso, se Sírius quisesse se aproximar dele novamente… Isso se ainda houvesse amizade. Remus estava cansado de tentar. Era tarde.

_Oh, o que nós estamos fazendo?_

_Estamos nos transformando em pó_

_Brincando de casa nas nossas ruínas…_

_Correndo de volta, em direção ao fogo_

_Quando não há nada mais para dizer_

_É como perseguir o último trem_

_Quando é tarde demais… demais…_

Remus sentiu algo úmido cair em suas mãos, e percebeu que agora as lágrimas caiam sem dó. Mas ele não estava ligando... Essas lágrimas nada mais eram do que aquela angústia presa em seu coração por tanto tempo… Estava na hora de ela sair…

Ele apertou ainda mais os olhos, expulsando as poças de água que se formavam ali, e na sua mente, os olhos cinzentos de Sírius o encaravam com amor... Como ele sempre sonhou em ver…

_Oh, isso me faz chorar…_

_Eu tentei me segurar,_

_Mas isso dói demais_

_Eu tentei perdoar,_

_Mas não é o suficiente._

_Pra fazer tudo ficar bem…_

Remus ergueu a voz, chegando novamente no refrão. Ele nem percebeu que estava cantando tão alto…

_Você não pode tocar nossas cordas partidas_

_Você não pode sentir nada_

_Que seu coração não queira sentir_

_Eu não consigo te dizer alguma coisa que não seja verdade_

_Oh, a verdade machuca_

_E a mentira mais ainda_

_Eu não consigo mais gostar disso_

_E eu te amo um pouco menos do que antes…_

_Mas estamos correndo em direção ao fogo_

_Quando não há nada mais para dizer_

_É como se estivéssemos correndo atrás do último trem_

_Quando nós dois sabemos que é tarde demais… Tarde demais…_

As notas diminuíram, o coração de Remus voltou a palpitar. As últimas notas foram tocadas como uma carícia, e a voz nada mais era do que um sussurro.

_- Me deixe abraçar você… Pela última vez… É a última chance de sentir de novo..._

Ele se calou. O violão nas mãos. Os olhos fechados. As bochechas ainda úmidas pelo choro.

- Moony.

_Ah, não. _Remus pulou com o susto, com a surpresa. Abriu os olhos apenas para encontrar um Sírius Black de braços cruzados apoiado no batente da porta. Olhando-o com seriedade.

- Acho que essa música diz metade do que eu preciso saber.

Remus não pôde dizer nada enquanto Sírius se aproximava, as mãos nas costas, o olhar ainda tão sério como Remus nunca vira antes.

- Six…

- Não. Não venha com desculpas, Moony. Eu sei que tem alguma coisa acontecendo com você. Eu acho que sei o que é…

Remus engoliu em seco enquanto assistia um pouco de insegurança passar pelos olhos de Sírius.

- Só que eu preciso ouvir… - A voz de Sírius morreu enquanto ele olhava novamente para Remus, em expectativa.

- Sírius… Por que você veio até aqui?

A pergunta saiu num suspiro cansado. Olhos se desviaram. Mãos buscaram algo com que se ocupar.

- Porque eu segui você – Veio a resposta imediata. – Eu desconfiei que você viria para cá assim que te vi sair correndo daquele jeito. E eu vim aqui conversar com você, porque nós _precisamos_ conversar.

- Sírius…

- Olha só, Remus, me escuta. Tem alguns meses que eu tenho te achado estranho. Você não se aproxima de mim, dá um jeito de desfazer meus abraços, pôr sempre alguém entre nós dois até mesmo para uma simples caminhada… Você me encara sempre quando pensa que eu não estou olhando e desvia correndo quando eu te encaro de volta. Por quê Remus? Por que você fica me olhando tanto e de repente vem me dizer que não quer mais a minha amizade? Se você não se importasse tanto comigo fingiria que eu não existiria… E não pareceria tão… perturbado…

Remus só parou de mexer nas cordas quando uma não resistiu aos seus puxões e se partiu. Ele até pensou em concertá-la, mas Sírius pôs a mão sobre a dele, impedindo-o de continuar a fingir que ele não estava ali.

- Não fique aí fingindo que não me ouve! Você precisa reagir! Você precisa me dar respostas!

Os olhos cor de âmbar de Remus, ainda úmidos, subiram para mirar as profundezas cinzentas, impacientes, de Sírius. Ele desistiu, e por incrível que pareça, tendo desistido de negar, ele agora se sentia mais tranqüilo, mais em paz. Se Sírius sabia a verdade, esconder já não era tão necessário.

- Você já sabe. – Remus falou, fazendo os olhos de Sírius arregalarem e ele dar um passo para trás. – Você já tem as suas respostas.

Silêncio. Nada mais do que isso havia naquela sala assim que a compreensão não demorava a se tornar evidente no rosto de Sírius.

- Diga – ele exigiu depois de alguns instantes, o rosto congelado numa expresão dura. – Eu quero que você _diga_.

Remus o encarou, surpreso e talvez um pouco assustado. Nunca vira Sírius daquele jeito.Tão sério. Tão assustador. O que ele faria agora? Sírius queria que ele dissesse? Dissesse realmente tudo o que estava entalado na sua garganta?

- Você pode não estar preparado para ouvir…

Para aumentar ainda mais o seu espanto, Sírius pareceu perder as estribeiras. A expressão fria deu lugar a uma de raiva sem controle.

- PORRA, REMUS! Eu já te falei que essa sua mania de pensar nas pessoas primeiro vai acabar te ferrando! Caralho! Olha como você ta aí agora! E você não quer me dizer a merda que ta te aborrecendo! Diz, Remus, diz! Eu to aqui, não to? Custa você abrir essa boca e simplesmente falar? Vai ficar aí guardando isso pra você por quanto tempo? E daí se eu não estiver preparado pra ouvir? _Você_ tá preparado pra falar qual é a _porra_ da razão pra você estar assim? Então FALA!

O desaforo era demais para Remus. Sírius o feria, o magoava, e ainda tinha que vir falar merda pra ele? Era por culpa dele que agora ele estava sofrendo. Isso era demais. Remus não merecia.

Levantando-se, a face lívida, ele o encarou nos olhos.

- Então você quer saber? Ótimo, Sírius, eu conto! Você diz que eu sou altruísta demais não é? Você me julga por não te dizer toda a verdade sempre! Ótimo! O que eu queria saber é se você estivesse no meu lugar, o que você faria! O que você faria se aos quinze anos se descobrisse apaixonado por seu melhor amigo! Um melhor amigo hetero, mulherengo, cuja reação é totalmente desconhecida caso ele descobrisse! Eu queria saber o que você ia fazer quando pensasse que se abrisse sua boca o que você perderia seria mais do que poderia agüentar e que a única solução era se calar! A porra dessa razão serve pra você, Sírius?! Heim? Ou você quer mais? Quer saber o quanto foi difícil para eu me perdoar quando soube? Me perdoar por desejar uma pessoa que nunca teve nenhuma intenção errada comigo? Você quer saber o quanto eu sofria ao acordar depois de ter sonhado com você? Quantas vezes eu chorei por não conseguir deixar de querer que aquilo não fosse um sonho? Você imagina como foi pra mim, Sírius? Imagina? Não, você não imagina! Porque você nunca amou alguém que você não pudesse ter! Por que você nunca _amou,_ Sírius! Talvez seja isso o que te faz chegar aqui e me julgar por apenas não abrir mão de tudo que eu mais amo! E eu só queria saber o que você faria se parasse para se colocar no meu lugar!

Uma pequena vertigem advertiu Remus que de que ele passara dos limites. Ele tentou restaurar a respiração, acalmar o coração que depois do desabafo não parecia querer se calar. Foi difícil. Principalmente enquanto ele olhava para a expressão lívida e os olhos chocados de Sírius.

Caralho.

- Então é realmente isso? Você realmente… Realmente se... apaixonou por mim?

Não confiando na sua voz e dando as costas para que Padfoot não visse suas lágrimas tão teimosas, Remus apenas fez um gesto positivo com a cabeça.

- Há quanto tempo?

Talvez tenha sido pela dureza de como cada palavra colocada pra fora soava, ou pelo fato de Sírius parecer aborrecido por algo que ele não podia controlar, Remus respondeu à pergunta mais rude do que pretendia.

- O que importa pra você, Padfoot? Você quer saber se eu me aproveitei de alguma coisa na nossa amizade? É isso? Quer saber se eu tenho… sei lá, vigiado seu banho ou coisas assim? Pode ficar sossegado, Sírius, porque antes que eu pudesse fazer algo assim eu resolvi me afastar de você!

Um puxão forte em seu braço fez com que se virasse. De repente ele estava encarando a expressão fria de Sirius. Expressão que se suavizou, provavelmente ao checar as lágrimas nos olhos de Remus. Sírius nunca gostara de vê-lo chorando.

- Eu quero saber a quanto tempo você tem sofrido em silêncio, Moony. Você não pode me negar essa resposta, pode?

Remus mordeu a parte interna da boca, rancoroso. Por que Sírius tinha que ter esse poder sobre ele? Por quê?

- Desde o começo do quinto ano – falou, de má vontade.

Ele se negava a ver a reação de Sírius, então fechou os olhos.

- Desde o quinto ano? DOIS ANOS?

Ele apertou ainda mais os olhos, esperando mais gritos. Porém, a única coisa que ouviu por alguns segundos foi a respiração acelerada de Sírius. E depois, ele se chocou ao sentir a dor, a angústia, o desespero nas próximas palavras que ouviu:

- Você tem certeza de que é isso, Moony? Você não pode ter se confundido? Isso acontece sabe, é bem comum, nós estamos tão próximos um do outro e…

Ele abriu os olhos. Essa foi a única resposta de Sírius, porque não havia como esconder o que ele sentia nem com um único olhar. Era tão intenso e tinha seu amor tão nítido que Sírius chegou a imaginar como nunca percebera antes.

Soltou o braço que ainda segurava e se afastou. Remus derrubou mais lágrimas com isso. Doía demais… Por Deus, como doía…

A expressão de gelo voltou a face tão bela de Sírius. Remus se preparou para a rejeição, mas a única coisa que teve foi um olhar frio antes que Sírius saísse batendo a porta – que bateu e voltou a abrir tamanha a intensidade que ele usou – e o deixasse novamente sozinho.

Remus enxugou o rosto com raiva. Muita raiva. Raiva de Sírius, raiva do mundo. Raiva de tudo e de todos. Sua vida era uma droga.

Pegou o violão novamente, com um feitiço concertou a corda teimosa e voltou a cantar ainda mais alto, com ainda mais intensidade.

_Oh, isso me faz chorar…_

_Eu tentei me segurar,_

_Mas isso dói demais_

_Eu tentei perdoar,_

_Mas não é o suficiente._

_Pra fazer tudo ficar bem…_

_Você não pode tocar nossas cordas partidas_

_Você não pode sentir nada_

_Que seu coração não queira sentir_

_Eu não consigo te dizer alguma coisa que não seja verdade_

_Oh, a verdade machuca_

_E a mentira mais ainda_

_Eu não consigo mais gostar disso_

_E eu te amo um pouco menos do que antes…_

_Mas estamos correndo em direção ao fogo_

_Quando não há nada mais para dizer_

_É como se estivéssemos correndo atrás do último trem_

_Quando nós dois sabemos que é tarde demais… Tarde demais…_

Ele teria continuado se aquela droga de corda não tivesse arrebentado novamente. Remus a olhou, infeliz.

- _Eu não posso tocar nossas cordas partidas, Sírius._

Bastou as palavras saírem de sua boca para que ele desmoronasse. Agarrou o objeto nas suas mãos porque era o mais próximo de si, e chorou. Chorou como há tempos não chorava. Chorou como uma criancinha cansada e birrenta. Chorou com o fundo da alma que tanto lhe gritava. Chorou por Sírius, chorou por ele, chorou pelos dois.

Chorou até que dois braços o agarrassem como se ele estivesse se afogando. Chorou enquanto era apertado de encontro a um peito forte e aconchegante.

- Droga, Moony.

Ele só diminuiu os soluços quando escutou alguns que não eram seus. Tentou normalizar a respiração, ainda chorando, afastou o rosto o suficiente para encarar aquele que o abraçava.

Sírius, com os olhos cinzentos brilhantes devido a água acumulada neles e as bochechas molhadas não deixou que ele olhasse por muito tempo, o abraçando novamente com força, como se sua vida fosse acabar a qualquer momento.

- Padfoot… - Tentou chamá-lo, engasgando com um novo soluço. Nunca o vira chorando daquele jeito nem de jeito nenhum. Sírius simplesmente não chorava, e agora, vendo-o daquela forma, parecia estranho demais para que ele pudesse continuar concentrado em sua própria dor.

Nem dois minutos se passaram até que as lágrimas parassem totalmente de rolar.

- Padfoot.

- Moony...

- Por que você está chorando, Padfoot?

Ele não obteve uma resposta até que os soluços dele também diminuíssem. Quando isto ocorreu, Sírius o encarou novamente, em silêncio, por um longo minuto. Ele abriu a boca, mas nenhuma palavra saiu, então ele voltou a fechá-la.

- Sírius…?

Mas Remus foi calado dessa vez e não apenas pela surpresa quando o outro segurou sua face com as duas mãos, fechasse os próprios olhos com violência e apertasse seus lábios contra os dele.

Teria sido mágico. Ele poderia ter visto estrelas. Aquilo era tudo que ele queria. Mas não daquele jeito… Havia alguma coisa... Alguma coisa no modo como Sírius o beijava que não estava certo… Ele não parecia querer aquilo… Será que estava fazendo só para que ele não sofresse?

Tentou se separar, mas ele não deixou. Ao contrário disso o prendeu com mais força em seu abraço e continuou mantendo seus lábios firmemente fechados contra os seus.

Remus suspirou. Não sabia o que estava passando na cabeça de Sírius, sabia apenas que não havia como lutar contra. Nunca haveria, porque ele nunca conseguiria. Sírius era uma força que o puxava para perto de si sempre que ele tentava se afastar. Era um imã. Lutar contra ele era como lutar contra a gravidade. Impossível.

O que ele fez foi apenas apertar os olhos e amolecer o corpo. Guardou a sensação daqueles lábios nos seus para relembrar mais tarde. Quando estivesse a enlouquecer, sozinho, ele se apegaria a essa lembrança para manter nem que fosse um único restinho de sanidade.

Mas Sírius parou de empurrar-se contra ele ao notar sua desistência. Ele apenas tocava seus lábios agora. Apenas isso. Parecia até um gesto carinhoso.

Remus experimentou abrir os olhos. Então era isso. Não havia mais rugas de conflito na expressão de Sírius. O que estava acontecendo com ele? Remus estava se sentindo tão confuso…!

Sírius abriu os olhos e o flagrou olhando. Soltou seus lábios e apenas continuou encarando-o por segundos eternos.

. – Sírius – Remus chamou novamente, fragilizado. – Por quê…?

Sírus o calou suavemente com o dedo, mantendo o olhar dentro de seus olhos vermelhos por uma infinidade de segundos que quase matou Remus de impaciência. Ele se aproximou novamente com um selinho suave e observou os lábios de Remus tremerem logo depois. Repetiu o ato com um pouco mais de intensidade e Remus voltou a fechar os olhos.

- Sírius…

- Agora não, Moony… Por favor…

O corpo inteiro de Remus se arrepiou ao ouvir os sussurros. Ele parecia a ponto de um colapso quando dedos macios e masculinos apareciam em sua nuca, brincando com seus cabelos e o segurando firme para um novo beijo sôfrego, dessa vez com mais envolvimento, com maior cumplicidade. O outro braço de Sírius apareceu tentando circular toda a sua cintura e ele retribuiu timidamente ao segurar sua camisa. Foi bom o abraço. Impediu a queda que Remus provavelmente teria quando uma língua atrevida invadiu sua boca e suas pernas ameaçaram fraquejar.

A garganta de Sírius emitiu um ruído abafado ao notar a reação do lupino. Remus não teve outra alternativa senão retribuir. O que não poderia ser considerado como um sacrifício…

Ao que pareceu os minutos mais curtos da vida de Remus, seus pulmões começaram a reclamar e eles tiveram que se afastar, respirando grandes golfadas de ar para estabilizar a respiração, o que Sírius pareceu fazer primeiro, porque ele se aproximou para outro beijo instantes depois.

- Sírius… Espere… - Remus disse, ainda buscando ar, virando a cabeça para impedir os avanços de Sírius, o que apenas fez com que ele mudasse de rumo e beijasse seu pescoço.

- Ah… Paddie…

- _Moony_.

Sírius enfiou a mão embaixo de sua camisa e apertou sua carne. Ele uniu totalmente seus corpos agora, fazendo seus quadris se tocarem, e Remus paralisou, constrangido, temendo o momento que Sírius notaria o que seus beijos faziam com ele.

- Algum problema? – A voz de Sírius era quase um ronronar.

Remus não respondeu, mas sentiu-se corar.

- Moony?

Parecendo fazer uma força descomunal, Sírius parou de beijá-lo ao ver que não teria uma resposta, respirou fundo e desgrudou seus corpos.

- Tá… Ok… Desculpa… Eu vou… Eu vou explicar tudo… É… Só deixa eu… deixa…

Ele não terminou a frase, ocupado demais em tentar se controlar. Depois de respirar fundo várias vezes sem encará-lo nos olhos, pareceu pronto para falar.

- Você disse que eu nunca amei ninguém que eu não pudesse ter. Disse que eu nunca amei. Mas isso não é verdade, Remus. Aliás, a única verdade sobre mim que você não conhece é essa que eu vou te contar agora. No nosso quarto ano eu descobri que estava apaixonado sim. Apaixonado por alguém que eu nunca poderia ter. E saber disso doía, Moony. Doía demais.

Remus esqueceu o constrangimento para prestar atenção. Sírius ergueu os olhos apenas por um instante e voltou a baixá-los.

- No começo eu não percebi – ele continuou. – Pensar nessa pessoa pra mim era absolutamente normal. Me preocupar com ela o tempo todo, perguntar por ela, saber se estava bem, onde estava, o que estava fazendo, tudo isso era comum. Era justificável, certo. Eu não liguei e sabe Deus quanto tempo permaneci no escuro. Foi mais ou menos no fim daquele ano que eu comecei a estranhar esses meus sentimentos. Você se lembra do nosso primeiro baile? Então… Naquele dia todos estavam acompanhados… e então eu me peguei sentindo algo diferente de tudo que eu já havia sentido antes. Era ciúmes. Eu estava morrendo de ciúmes de… de ver a pessoa que deveria estar nos meus braços nos de outra pessoa! Na mesma hora eu percebi que aquilo não estava certo. Eu visualizei a cena. Eu me imaginei no lugar daquele par. Eu me imaginei com meus braços ao redor dela e senti que era aquilo que meu coração gritava há muito tempo. Eu quase pude senti-lo se aquietar apenas com as imagens que criei. E desde aquele dia eu enlouqueci, Moony,

"Eu não queria aceitar que aquilo estava acontecendo comigo. Foram dois meses de pura luta interior… Meu coração pedia… e eu negava. Minha mente me traía bolando fantasias onde eu… encontraria essa pessoa… onde nós nos acertávamos, onde ela também se declararia pra mim… Onde nós viveríamos felizes e apaixonados. Eu andava pelos corredores louco de vontade de bater a cabeça na parede e _parar_ com aquela bobagem! Aquilo não podia ser, era… era surreal demais! E como eu sempre fui teimoso, acabei por me convencer disso. Eu estava confundindo, aquilo tudo era coisa da minha cabeça carente e perturbada. Eu não estava amando e eu podia provar isso pra mim mesmo. Então eu arrumei a primeira namorada de muitas."

Remus assistiu o amigo passar a mão pelo rosto cansado e encará-lo timidamente. Ele estava surpreso com aquela revelação. Surpreso e com um aperto no peito. Pra variar se sentia mal por ter dito aquelas coisas para Sírius. Por tê-lo julgado. Ele não merecia.

- Sírius… Eu sinto muito. Não sabia. Eu nunca pensei que você apenas buscava esquecer alguém… Sinto muito.

E sentia por si próprio também. Doía imaginar o dono do seu coração amando qualquer pessoa que não fosse ele, passando noites acordadas sonhando com qualquer um que não era ele.

- Não sinta. Com aquilo eu consegui ignorar o que eu sentia. As vezes me batia alguns momentos em que eu ainda pensava… Mas afastava os pensamentos. Nunca seria retribuído, aquilo nunca aconteceria. E ponto final. Foi por isso que eu perguntei se você não poderia ter confundido, Moony. Pensei que às vezes… Você estaria passando pelo mesmo que eu.

Mesmo não querendo contrariar Sírius, Remus não resistiu em balançar a cabeça negativamente.

- Não é igual, Sírius. Eu acredito que você tenha amado alguém de verdade e que isso doeu muito para ser ignorado. Mas não é a mesma coisa. Nós somos amigos desde cedo. Eu convivia com você o tempo todo, pra tudo. Não é igual.

- E como você pode saber?

- Como eu posso saber? Ora, Sírius… Você é o meu melhor amigo. Eu me apaixonei pelo meu melhor amigo. Não foi isso o que aconteceu com você.

- E como você pode ter tanta certeza de que não foi?

Remus abriu a boca… mas fechou-a. Demorou alguns minutos para que a ficha caísse e ele compreendesse.

Sírius sorriu ao ver a expressão de surpresa e compreensão passar pelos traços de Remus. Ele entendera. Finalmente.

- Oh, Paddie.

Assim que a distância desapareceu, Remus o acolheu com força em seus braços.

- Paddie… perdão… Eu nunca pensei…

- Não se preocupe. Está tudo bem. Eu saí tão puto daqui, Moony. Depois de anos você estava me dizendo algo que eu sempre fui louco para ouvir. Depois de muito tempo quase enlouquecendo por ter que ignorar e guardar minhas fantasias a sete chaves você realizava uma delas. Quando eu pensei que tinha esquecido… Você trouxe tudo a tona outra vez. Eu fiquei com raiva, por isso saí daqui daquele jeito…Eu estava sentindo novamente tudo aquilo que eu pensava ter esquecido.

Houve um minuto de silêncio em que Remus esperava que Sírius continuasse.

- Mas você voltou. – falou.

- Na verdade nem me afastei. Eu estava parado do lado de fora da sala, encostado na parede, tentando clarear meus pensamentos. Ouvi você voltar a cantar. Ouvi você chorando. Então eu precisava confirmar se nós dois estávamos certos em querer levar isso adiante ou não. Eu precisava saber se era real, porque eu não iria conseguir ignorar outra vez, Moony.

- Então você me beijou – Remus concluiu, o coração acelerado.

- Então eu te beijei.

Mais uma vez houve um silêncio.

- Então…

- Então nós estamos aqui.

- É.

- E eu quero te beijar outra vez.

Remus sorriu na fração de segundos que levou até Sírius enroscar seus dedos em seus cabelos mais uma vez e trazê-lo para si, unindo _mais uma vez_ os lábios que não deveriam ter se separado.

* * *

A segunda parte chega logo... espero que estejam gostando!!! bjo!


End file.
